Une histoire de promesse
by Darkie59
Summary: Pour répondre à Aki: oui l'histoire de Tacchon est dans une autre fic! Celle-ci! Bref suite des Ryo/Keii. K tout mignon .


Ryo regardait fixement le plafond depuis maintenant deux heures. Si Keii n'avait pas été actuellement blotti dans ses bras il penserait certainement qu'il avait rêvé cette soirée. Mais non, Keii-chan était bien là et franchement Ryo était au bord de l'extase. Il avait réussi ! Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Bon cela avait été compliqué mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. D'ailleurs Keii venait de bouger... Il se réveille ! Et là si Ryo avait été une groupie en folie il aurait lancé un énorme KYAH !... Mais il ne peut pas... Non parce que bon... Ou alors un tout petit...

- Kyahh _murmura Ryo_.

- Hmm... Qu'est que t'as dit Ryo-chan ?

- Non, non, rien... Euh... Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Tu es tout confortable.

- Content de l'apprendre... Dis je peux te dire un truc Keii ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu te réveilles.

- BAKA ! Je ne ressemble à rien ! Je suis tout décoiffé ! J'ai trop chaud et j'ai les yeux tout collés !

- Pff tu ne connais rien à la beauté toi c'est tout !

- … Tu sais être mignon quand tu le veux toi... Dis Ryo-chan, moi aussi je peux te dire un truc ?

- Moui.

- Tu sais je veux savoir quelque chose sur Okura mais ne te mets pas en colère d'accord ! C'est juste une question ! Je ne veux pas aller avec lui tu es bien mieux promis !

- … Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

- Et bien... Okura-kun, pourquoi est ce qu'il est comme ça avec les mecs... Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne veut pas les aimer ?

- Je trouve ça louche que tu t'intéresses encore à ça moi !

- Ryo arrête avec ce truc s'il te plaît ! C'est ennuyeux à la longue !

- D'accord mais juste parce que je t'aime ! Okura-kun il... Je peux juste te raconter ce qu'il m'a dit un soir où il était plutôt... Disons plutôt ivre. Pour le reste il faudra lui demander ! D'accord ?

- Oui !

- Alors en fait, quand Okura-kun avait quinze ans...

Neuf ans en arrière, Oosaka.

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années court dans les rues désertes de la ville. Il est sept heures du matin et si il ne se dépêche pas il va encore arriver en retard ! Il arrive tout le temps après les autres de toute façon c'est devenu son signe distinctif ! Ça et manger. Ce n'est pas de sa faute en plus si il a autant de mal à se plier aux horaires matinaux. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas du matin. Il y a des gens comme ça qui n'aiment pas le bruit de l'alarme du réveil. Okura il n'aime pas ça du tout. Ce qu'il aime c'est rester allongé pendant des heures et écouter le bruit de sa respiration.

Okura est une personne calme, discrète, ayant un peu de mal à se mêler aux autres. Il est forcé de côtoyer constamment du monde quand il rentre chez lui : ses parents, ses frères, les clients du restaurant familial alors parfois il aimerait rester seul. Bon maintenant il ne court plus il cavale ! Il doit être dans les locaux de la jimushô pour 7h30 et si ça continue il n'y arrivera jamais à temps.

Huit heures dans le studio photo de la jimushô, branche du Kansai.

- Okura-kun tu devrais essayer de sourire un peu ! Allez fais un effort ! Prends exemple sur Maruyama-kun voyons !

- Oui.

- Shingo-kun par contre toi si tu pouvais éviter de sourire ça serait gentil ! SHIBUTANI TU NE TOUCHES PAS LES FESSES DE YASUDA !

- Mais il est d'accord !

- Je m'en moque tu arrêtes ça ! Yokoyama-kun on ne se moque pas de la taille de Nishikido-kun ! Il est petit on le sait mais si tu continues il va pleurer ! NON NISHIKIDO ON NE PLEURE PAS !

- Mais... Mais... Je ne suis pas petit ! Un jour je serai plus grand que tout le monde ! C'est vrai et je vais me venger ! Je serai beau, sexy et les femmes elles ne voudront que moi !

- Oui Nishikido tu as raison ! Et est ce que quelqu'un a vu Hiroki-kun ? Il est parti où encore celui-là ? Shingo tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Bah... Il a dit qu'il voulait boire un truc avant de continuer !

- J'ESPERE VRAIMENT QUE VOUS NE FORMEREZ JAMAIS UN GROUPE ! ça risque d'être un désastre !

Le photographe avait beau hurler ce genre de chose il savait parfaitement que parmi tous les juniors présents dans la salle ces huit là étaient sans hésitation possible les plus prometteurs. Il plaignait sincèrement à l'avance le manager qui devrait s'en occuper mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

La séance pris fin à onze heures et alors que tous les autres se dirigeaient vers les salles de repos Okura décida lui de s'isoler. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de tout... Il se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs et partit se réfugier dans le réfectoire. Le réfectoire avait d'ailleurs un double avantage : il était vide et on y trouvait à manger. Il s'installa tranquillement après avoir pris soin préalablement de se servir une assiette de à peu près tout ce qui était disponible. Le silence, de la nourriture, le paradis.

Personne n'avait jamais essayé de déranger Okura dans ces moments d'extase. De toute façon qui se serait donné cette peine ? Il ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis parmi les autres juniors et les autres ne cherchaient pas à faire de Okura un ami donc il savait qu'il pouvait profiter de son temps libre... Enfin d'habitude...

- Dis, Okura c'est ça ? Tu veux bien me laisser une petite place ?

- … Le réfectoire est vide alors tu peux t'installer n'importe où !

- Non! Moi je veux m'asseoir là et je veux également te parler !

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! Déjà on ne se connaît pas et ensuite je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! Alors sérieusement va ailleurs !

Et sur ces paroles très chaleureuses il se leva et sortit de la pièce en emportant, bien entendu, son assiette.

« Et bien on peut dire qu'il a un sale caractère celui-là !... Tant mieux c'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi au final ». Le jeune homme décida alors qu'il méritait bien de prendre un peu de repos. Il s'allongea sur le banc et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Okura fut ensuite libéré de ses obligations vis à vis de la jimushô pendant une semaine. Ce n'était pas pour autant une semaine de repos car il devait tout de même se rendre au lycée et aider ses parents au restaurant. Quand il se rendit à nouveau dans les studios la plupart des juniors étaient déjà présents et ils fixaient tous avec envie une grande affiche qui venait d'être placardée dans le hall principal.

Okura s'en approcha et il l'a lu à haute voix:

« A partir du lundi 23 mai et cela pour une durée de une semaine, les personnes dont le nom se trouve sur cette liste, se rendront à Tokyo afin de participer à l'enregistrement de plusieurs émissions ».

Bon il s'en moquait au final car il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il fut retenu pour ces enregistrements. Il fallait dégager une aura particulière pour être remarqué, avoir une certaine prestance, du charisme et il savait qu'il ne disposait absolument pas de ces qualités... Mais qui avait été sélectionné en fait ? Et la curiosité pris le dessus.

« Shingo Murakami, Hiroki Uchi, Nishikido Ryo, Shibutani Subaru, Yokoyama Yu, Maruyama Ryuhei, Yasuda Shota. »

Se souvenant de la dernière séance il se dit que au final il était heureux de ne pas se rendre à Tokyo. Finir coincé pendant une semaine avec un nain, un pervers, un soumis, un être machiavélique, un mec qui aurait bien besoin de voir un dentiste, un autre qui semblait toujours survolté et enfin celui qui préférait boire plutôt que se concentrer sur son travail...

- Une vraie plaie je vous jure !

- Sympa Okura ! Ne cache pas ta joie surtout ! Je suis certain qu'on passera une bonne semaine en plus ! _Rétorqua Yu._

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne sais plus lire ? Regarde ! Yasuda Shota et Okura Tadayoshi ! Bienvenu à bord mon vieux !

- Et après lui avoir asséné une bonne claque sur l'épaule Yokoyama rejoignit son groupe d'amis.

Okura lui venait de voir son monde s'écrouler. Il allait devoir passer une semaine avec eux et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas !

Il tenta pendant tout le temps qu'il lui restait avant cette date fatidique de convaincre les dirigeants locaux de la Jimushô de changer d'avis à son égard mais rien n'y fit ! Ils furent inflexibles ! Okura devait se rendre à Tokyo et, à moins de démissionner, il n'y échapperait pas ! Démissionner lui étant impossible, le lundi 23 mai à 9 heures son calvaire débuta.

Il arriva le dernier et quand il se retrouva bloqué dans le bus entre Nishikido-kun qui hurlait qu'un jour il serait grand et Shibutani-kun qui passait son temps à soulever le t-shirt de Yokoyama il se dit que finalement démissionner pouvait être une bonne idée ! Le trajet dura huit heures... Huit longues, interminables et insupportables heures ! Okura voulait juste mourir ou alors, et cette idée l'effleura plus d'une fois, tuer les autres juniors !

Une fois arrivé au siège social de la Jimushô les huit furent regroupés dans une salle et là Okura le vit ! Il était donc aussi ici le garçon de la dernière fois... Finalement cette semaine risquait d'être pire que l'enfer surtout qu'il se dirigeait vers lui... Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser et surtout qui était ce ?

- Salut Okura. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu fais parti du voyage ?

- Ouais.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'enchanter ! Pourtant c'est une sacrée chance !

- Une chance ? Une chance de quoi ? De passer la semaine avec des mecs complètement dingues ? Si ça te plaît tant mieux !

- Et bien on m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas très sociable mais là c'est quand même grave tu sais ! Ces mecs un jour ils deviendront sûrement tes meilleurs amis alors sois un peu plus tolérant.

- Mes amis ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils deviendraient mes amis ? On ne peut pas tous être comme toi ! Tu es toujours entouré, tu attires l'attention ! Pas moi ! Et tant mieux !

- Mouais tu dis ça pour le moment. On verra à la fin de la semaine d'accord ? Et puis on a vraiment de la chance d'être là ! On va pouvoir faire nos preuves, on va passer à la télévision à Tokyo et on va même rencontrer Hideaki-senpai ! Il paraît qu'il est génial ! Ça ne t'interresse pas ?

- J'en sais rien... Et pourquoi est ce que tu me parles ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté le responsable tout à l'heure ? On partage une chambre alors autant bien s'entendre non ?

La semaine de tournage se passa bien mieux que Okura ne l'aurait cru. Ils enregistraient seulement le matin et l'après-midi ils visitaient Tokyo parfois accompagnés par des juniors de la région. Le soir Okura se retrouvait dans la même pièce que son « colocataire » imposé et même si il lui tapait très souvent sur les nerfs, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Celui-ci était drôle, toujours attentif, un peu... étrange même si Okura n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi. Il s'entendait très bien avec les autres et il servait peu à peu de lien entre Tadayoshi et les six compagnons de voyage. Toujours est il qu'il se sentit à son aise avec lui et il en vint même, au bout de quelque jours, à le voir comme un ami ou du moins comme une personne avec qui il aimait passer du temps. Cette semaine marqua le début d'une vraie histoire d'amitié et c'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'ils virent tous arriver le retour à Oosaka.

Suite à ce voyage Okura se levait plus rapidement les matins où il devait se rendre à la Jimushô ! Il savait qu'il allait les revoir et surtout le revoir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si heureux de passer du temps avec lui mais c'était un fait.

Même si il était maintenant parfaitement intégré au groupe il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'isoler dans le réfectoire mais il n'y allait plus seul. Ils se retrouvaient là-bas et, pendant que Okura dévorait, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Souvent du lycée, parfois du travail ou de leurs amis de l'extérieur. Ils aimaient ces moments-là et ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention aux regards curieux que pouvaient lancer les autres juniors face à cette relation si fusionnelle.

Ils étaient amis et les années passèrent ainsi les rapprochant davantage au fil des épreuves heureuses ou malheureuses qu'ils vivaient.

En 2002 le groupe Kanjani8 fut créé et la composition de celui-ci ne surpris personne ! Les huit membres étaient devenus inséparables. Les débuts furent compliqués mais ils restèrent soudés et ils affrontèrent toutes les situations avec courage.

En 2004 le groupe passa major ! Une victoire pour eux et une vraie consécration. Okura était heureux. Il était avec eux mais surtout avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de continuer à avancer dans cette direction sans lui.

Le temps avait passé depuis mais Okura avait compris que si il aimait passer autant de temps en sa compagnie ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il l'appréciait. Non il n'était pas aussi aveugle et il comprenait ses sentiments. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Pendant les tournées ils partageaient toujours la même chambre et ils dormaient toujours ensemble. Okura ne pouvait pas s'endormir dans ces moments-là si il n'avait pas préalablement passé l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son « ami » et posé l'autre sur son torse. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas lui avouer parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami sortir avec quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, mais il se doutait bien que cela devait déjà avoir eu lieu. Après tout il était beau, très beau même. En fait cela lui importait peu. Il savait qu'il avait une place particulière dans le cœur de son meilleur ami et il se satisfaisait de cela.

Mais un jour, tout bascula.

Les membres des kanjani8 apprirent d'un des membres du staff qu'ils étaient tous convoqués à 15 heurs dans le bureau du président. Cela ne présageait rien de bon ils en étaient conscients. A moins d'un grave problème jamais un groupe n'était appelé à se rendre dans ce lieu sacré de la jimushô. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre calmement l'heure du rendez-vous. Certains s'amusèrent de la situation, d'autres restèrent silencieux et Okura choisit de s'éclipser comme à son habitude.

Il s'était rendu dans son endroit favori : une petite salle abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il y avait stocké de quoi manger et il profitait ainsi du calme du lieu pour pouvoir réfléchir ou décompresser pendant les longues journées de travail. Une seule personne connaissait cette cachette à part lui et il venait d'ailleurs d'entrer et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Okura, ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu. Pourquoi est ce que nous sommes convoqués à ton avis ?

- Hmm on verra bien. On ne va pas tarder à le savoir de toute façon.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur à toi ?

- Non... Enfin si mais ça ira de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ça irait ?

- Et bien tu seras là, avec moi ! Et moi je serai là, avec toi, comme d'habitude. Ça ne changera jamais ! Tu le sais pas vrai ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais ?

- Le jour où tu te marieras je ne serai plus aussi important pour toi pas vrai ?

- … Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis je te signale que c'est pareil pour toi ! Le jour où tu rencontreras la future Madame Okura tu ne voudras plus dormir avec moi !

- NON c'est faux ! De toute façon je ne compte pas épouser une femme !

- Pourquoi Okura ?

- Parce que j'aime les hommes ! Parce que je t'ai... Je... Non rien ! Laisse tomber !

Okura se releva vivement et voulu quitter la pièce mais c'était sans compter la vitesse de réaction de son ami. Celui-ci attrapa son poignet et d'un rapide mouvement de bras il parvint à immobiliser Tadayoshi. Il se trouvait maintenant coincé entre l'homme qu'il aimait et le mur et ce contact si rapproché le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Éloigne toi s'il te plaît. Tu m'écrases !

- Tu trouves cela désagréable ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas dit ça mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est... C'est un peu gênant tu sais.

Okura vit alors le visage de son ami s'approcher dangereusement. Cinq centimètres, quatre, trois, deux.

- Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Je veux t'embrasser Okura et tu le veux aussi alors laisse toi faire maintenant !

Et il plaqua soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de Okura. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment ! Il voulait tellement obtenir un baiser de son ami et là... Il ferma doucement les yeux il se laissa porter par cette sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait. Il écarta lentement les lèvres et il eut l'impression de quitter terre quand il sentit la douce pression de la langue de son partenaire sur la sienne.

Leurs langues se frôlaient délicatement, se caressaient, se découvraient. Elles cherchaient à s'apprivoiser sans violence, avec volupté. Elles voulaient se découvrir et apprendre les moindres subtilités qui les caractérisaient. Son amant s'éloigna lentement et fit danser la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres chaudes de Okura puis celle-ci repris possession de sa bouche.

Le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, plus empressé, plus passionnel aussi et plus fébrile. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre ne s'enfuirait plus ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir en profiter davantage.

Okura décida alors de prendre l'avantage et après avoir repoussé son ami contre la porte il se serra contre lui et tout en passant sa main sous la chemise de celui qu'il désirait tellement il approcha son visage de sa tempe. Il y déposa un léger baiser rapidement suivi d'un second puis d'un troisième et il y mêla subtilement son souffle et la pointe de sa langue. Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou mordillant au passage sa pomme d'Adam et il remonta vers cette bouche pleine qu'il désirait si ardemment. Il en voulait plus bien entendu et si son partenaire n'avait pas subitement retrouvé ses esprits Okura aurait sans doute continué ainsi pendant des heures.

- Okura arrête s'il te plaît ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Pas ici, pas comme ça !

- Mais je... tu... Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si c'est pas le problème mais écoute moi s'il te plaît !

- Quoi ? Il y a un soucis ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Écoute moi bien d'accord. On va à la réunion de Johnny sama et si tout se passe bien on continuera ! On continuera et on prendra notre temps mais fais moi une promesse !

- Laquelle ?

- Promets et je te dis la suite !

- Je promets.

- On sortira ensemble seulement si nous sommes au même niveau.

- Au même niveau ?

- Oui au même niveau professionnel ! Si ce n'est pas le cas alors on attendra ! On attendra d'avoir fait nos preuves tous les deux ! Et en attendant ce moment on se jure de ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! On peut coucher si tu veux avec une autre personne mais c'est tout !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie !

- Tu as promis Okura !

Jeudi 26 mai 2011.

- Dis Ryo ?

- Oui mon Keii-chan ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça triste toi ?

- Pas vraiment et puis tu sais je connais ces deux-là et je sais bien que un jour ou l'autre ils craqueront... Ils sont fait pour être ensemble comme toi et moi !

- Je t'aime Ryo-chan

- Moi aussi Keii-chan et tu sais quoi ?

- Non.

- J'ai bien envie de te le montrer maintenant !

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans une chambre doucement éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil, un jeune homme est allongé sur le ventre, son drap a glissé le long de son corps et dévoile sa magnifique chute de reins. Il bouge, se retourne et il murmure tendrement :

- Dis on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes à égalité ? Tu as tourné ton drama là alors ça devrait compter non ?

- Hmm... Je n'en sais rien.

- S'il te plaît ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Mais !

- Pas de mais ! J'ai décidé que ton idée elle était débile ! Je me suis bien amusé et toi aussi mais là ça suffit !

- On a promis !

- Moi je renie ma promesse et maintenant tu m'embrasses !

Son ami s'approcha alors de lui et il embrassa amoureusement sa clavicule.

- D'accord !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Vrai de vrai ? On ne change plus d'avis d'accord !

- Oui ! Je t'aime Tadayoshi.

- Je t'aime aussi Uchi.


End file.
